


Stucky Texting Fluff

by knowledgeiscake



Series: Stucky Fluff [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowledgeiscake/pseuds/knowledgeiscake
Summary: It's cute boyfriends bantering. That's it.





	Stucky Texting Fluff

Um, fuck you, you didn’t kiss me goodbye this morning.

_You were asleep, Buck._

Yes, but you think I don’t know when you haven’t kissed me goodbye? I know these things, Rogers. I have superhuman senses or something.

_Or something?_

Shut up, you owe me a kiss. Plus interest.

_What is the interest on a kiss?_

5%.

_How do I give a fraction of a kiss?_

I don’t make the rules, I just play by them.

_You’re literally making up the rules right now. Like, as we speak you are pulling these rules out of your ass._

That’s it, golden boy. Interest rates just doubled.

_I don’t think you understand how banks work._

Stevie!!!

_I’ll give you a hundred kisses I swear to god, just go back to bed._

You make a good offer. I’ll take it.

_Thank you._

Why do you want me to sleep?

_Because you need your rest._

Are we doing something later?

_No._

Then why do I need rest?

_Did you know that normal people get like… 7 hours of sleep a night???_

Sounds fake, but okay.

_This doesn’t feel like you sleeping. This feels like you being awake and continuing to text me._

Maybe I text in my sleep.

_Nobody does that._

You don’t know that. Maybe I’m asleep and I’m dreaming about talking to you.

_Boring dream._

I disagree.

_Shut up, stop being cute._

I love you, dumbass.

_I love you too. Sleep? Please?_

Okay. Kiss me when you get home?

_Okay._

A hundred times?

_A hundred times._


End file.
